Generally, LED grids are manufactured by joining several rows of LED modules with a set of several parallel wires, where the set of wires has a first width, and then stretching the set of wires to a larger width, thereby forming a grid. One example of such a prior art LED grid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,551.
The LED grid is typically arranged on or very close to a plate of some material or sandwiched between two plates, at least one thereof being light transmissive, and thereby a LED grid device is formed. A main issue with LEDs is heat extraction. The efficiency of the LEDs is dependent on their temperature. In a LED grid most of the heat is extracted through the wires. This limits the power that can be applied to the LEDs, in particular when the LED grid is arranged on a plate or between two plates.